This invention relates to placing electronic components upon printed circuit boards and the like.
Electronic component feeders can hold many discrete electronic components. These feeders can be coupled to a component placement machine so that the components positioned thereon can be removed by a pick head for subsequent placement onto a destination circuit board. Component feeders can include, for example, component carrier tapes spooled onto a reel or trays of components in drawers of a tower. One or more pick heads may be used to remove components from a feeder.
Electronic component placement machine operations can be enhanced.